Moons n' Snow
by Shelbi-Cat
Summary: Luna and Icy Frost decided to do something they have never done before but then someone joins them. This is my very first Rated M Fic so please be easy on me. This Story contains Sex so you've been warned... Both Ocs are mine and you can check them out on my DeviantART Page!


**Hi Guys! I'm Baaack! :D**

 **I'm REALLY SORRY that I haven't been writing more Fanfics for a couple years….been going through High School and Reality ^^;**

 **But I'm now back with a new tasty story…and I mean "tasty" ;)**

 **This Story contains 4 of my Next Gen Characters; Luna, Icy Frost, Samuel and Valerie. They are both on my DA Page! ;D**

 **WARNING: This is an NSFW Fic and this is my first one. If you don't like NSFW then don't read this story! This Story contains Sex/Mating so you've been warned…**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the Story~**

It was a calm and beautiful day in Skylands but somethings got someone wounded up.

Luna the adult dragoness is trying to rest on her bed in her and Samuel's old bedroom but is not getting comfy and is moaning. She is in heat…wanting to have sex or mate…but she's not sure if she's ready…

She's been going out with her Boyfriend, Icy Frost who is a Sphynx. Icy is very caring and understanding just like Luna…but Luna wonders if Icy is ready to mate with her

Luna's older brother, Samuel who is already mates with Valerie the dragoness. She thinks that Samuel had sex with Valerie multiple times but what about his first time?...

Luna gets up on her back legs, crouches as she moves her rear up and down, showing her vagina and that she wants a penis in it…then she hears a knock on her door…It was Icy Frost!

Icy Frost: Luna? I-Is everything okay?...I keep hearing you moaning…

Luna: I-I'm…*moans*…fine, Icy…*moans*

Icy: *realizes and eyes widen* Are you having sex with someone?!

Luna: N-No, Icy!...I-I'm in…h-heat…*moans*

Icy: Oh…so…do you want us to have sex? As in you want us to mate?

Luna's eyes widen…does Icy really wanna mate with her?

Luna: Y-You really wanna…m-mate with me?...

Icy: If you're ready….I'm ready…

Luna: *smiles* Then you can come in…

Icy opens the door and finds his girlfriend crouching on her bed. As he goes behind her, he watches her move her rear more and spots her pussy. It was shiny and so clean that he wants to hump into it! Icy immediately gets turned on how her pussy looked and bounces his nut sacks, erecting his penis.

Luna spots Icy's penis and gets more turned on and horny.

Luna: Oh my god, Icy! You have good lookin' knot!

Icy blushed at Luna's complement and looks at his penis. It really was a good looking dick. Icy then mounts on Luna and pushes his penis into Luna's vagina.

Luna moans very loudly, loving her boyfriend's penis in her vagina and loves it more as Icy starts humping.

Icy humps his dick in a steady motion so Luna will get used to it. Luna moans in pleasure as she feels Icy's balls bouncing on her every time he humps. Luna wanted more.

Luna: Faster, Icy! Faster!

Icy then humps into a faster pace. He too was loving this and is loving how it feels on his dick.

Icy: *moans* Luna…this feels soo good! It feels so good on my knot!

Luna: *moans* It feels good in my pussy too!

Luna and Icy Continue moaning as Icy continues humping his penis in Luna until they hear a knock on the door as they stop.

The door opens showing Samuel and Valerie! They both stare at the position the Luna and Icy were in. Luna starts getting worried that she is busted by her own brother.

Luna: Samuel! This isn't what it looks like!

Samuel looks at his sister's worried look on her face and smirks as he leans his head, facing hers.

Samuel: First time having sex, little sis?

Luna blushes deep red in embarrassment.

Samuel: No worries. Me and Val are actually gonna have sex too…can we join you and Icy?

Luna then has a confused look on her face but decided to let her Brother and Sister in-Law stay in the room.

Luna: I-I guess, Sam…

Samuel: Thanks, Sis…

Samuel goes to his Wife who has crouched and lifted her rear already as starts moving her rear up and down, showing her Husband her vagina. Samuel gets turned on by what he's seeing and erects his penis while bouncing his balls. Samuel then climbs on Valerie as he slides his dick into her pussy and starts humping into her.

Valerie moans over her Husband's humping, loving his knot into her

Valerie: Yes, Sammy! YES!

Luna and Icy both watched them and this made Icy to continue humping but into a more faster pace. He humps his knot more and more into Luna's pussy and moans as does it. Both of them loved how it felt with Icy's penis and Luna's vagina. But then Icy starts feeling something…

Icy: L-Luna…*moans*…I think…*moans*…I think I'm gonna cum…

Luna: Keep going, Icy! Keep going! I feel like cumming too…

Icy continued humping more and more until he feels like his penis is ready to squirt semen into Luna's uterus.

Icy: L-Luna…I-I can't hold it…I need to cum!...

Luna: Me neither!

Icy humps Luna hard as he knots into her and releases his semen from his penis into her uterus as they both scream. Icy kept squirting more and he continues humping into Luna with his knot…Luna and Icy are now mates!

Samuel humps Valerie in a faster pace and then humps hard, knots and releases his own semen in Valerie's uterus and rawrs alongs with her.

A minute later, all four were huffing in exhaustion. Both of them had a very good time having sex. Icy was still knotted into Luna and Samuel was still knotted into Valerie. But both the boys pull their penises out of their mates' vaginas as their own cum drips from their penises and their mates' vaginas.

Samuel continue huffing and asks Valerie;

Samuel: That…was amazing, huh Val?...

Valerie: It sure was…

Valerie turns to Luna and Icy who are huffing also.

Valerie: How was your first time having sex, Luna?...was it amazing too?

Luna:….It was…now I know why everyone loves having sex…having sex feels good…

Icy then leans to Luna, smiling.

Icy: Luna, didn't you realize? We're now mates!

Icy licks Luna's forehead as she smiles.

Luna: We…We are! We really are!

But then something popped into Luna's mind!

Luna: Icy, if I get pregnant after this, would you stay with me and the baby?

Icy: Of course I would stay with you, Luna! I love you more and anything and I would be really happy if you got pregnant!

Luna smiles more and kisses Icy on the lips

Luna: I love you so much, Icy…

Icy: I love you too, Luna baby…

 **Well that's it! This was my first NSFW fic so I hope it's good enough! ^^**

 **Feel free to give me advice on what details I can add into future NSFW Fics**

 **Don't forget to follow me if you want more stories from and favor this story if you liked it! ;)**

 **No Flamming Please!**

 **Have a good day, guys and I'll see you all real soon hopefully! :D**


End file.
